


you're the best thing i've seen

by JaneCarret6



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneCarret6/pseuds/JaneCarret6
Summary: Tsukishima didn't deal well with teenage drama.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148





	you're the best thing i've seen

Tsukishima didn't deal well with teenage drama. He prefered to avoid all those sorts of pathetic behaviors which his classmates always acted on. That's the reason why he was so goddamn dumb about those sort of things. He wasn't used to it, he wasn't use to his best friend being angry at him.

Granted, he was an asshole who tended to say stupid things all the time just to see how people would react, but he never directed that behavior towards Yamaguchi. He knew Yamaguchi was a sensitive person, who didn't hide his adoration towards him. Tsukishima, on the contrary, had never said anything that may be interpreted as nice towards his best friend. He felt like he didn't need to say anything, as long as Yamaguchi knew how much he meant to him then everything was fine. 

Aparentely that was not enough, not enough to Yamaguchi at least. And that's how he found himself with a crying Yamaguchi who called himself pathetic for thinking of him as his best friend. 

Tsukishima freezed, he couldn't say anything at all, too busy trying to order his thoughts, to order the words in his head, words that could express just how important to him was his best and only friend. 

But Yamaguchi was too upset to wait for him to stop panicking, so he ran away. Tsukishima cursed himself and glared at the idiot duo who had witnessed everything. Both looked at him like he was a piece of shit, and Tsukishima shuddered at the realization that he agreed with them. 

He stood there, helpless and pathetic until Hinata's voice made him startle.

"What are you doing, bakashima?! Go after him!" He yelled and Tsukishima's brain seemed to start functioning again. He didn't even have time to flip them off, he just ran. 

He ran and ran, as fast as his long legs allowed him. Practice really paid off because he was able to run at full speed without issue all the way towards Yamaguchi's place. A path he knew like the back of his hand, a path he had walked thousands of times in his short life. He really was pathetic, huh. 

He didn't remember where he read it, but he had once read a phrase that made him scoff. 

It was something like: 'You can be miserable about lots of things, but never about expressing your love' 

It had made him scoff out loud. 'yeah sure, whatever you say inspirational quote. I would rather swallow mud than express my feelings like some sort of lame heroine of shoujo manga, with the rain and all that shit.'

But then again. He was running towards his best friend's house. His heart in pain everytime he remembered the hurtful words. The self pity, the certain way Yamaguchi laughed at himself for thinking he actually cared about him. 

Tsukishima didn't even remembered how all of it started. Some dumb comment.  
No. 

Tsukishima cursed himself out loud again. Almost tripping with a goddamn kid and his dog. 

It all started with him being an insensitive ass. With him kissing his best friend and then acting as if it had never happened. With him ignoring the way Yamaguchi's breath caught in a pretty noise, the way his warm and soft lips felt against his, the way his cheeks were blushed. The way it made Tsukishima's stomach ache with a foreign desire that frightened him. The want he had felt scared him like a little kid, made him laugh it of, ignoring his best friend's hurt expression. 

And then it all blew right in his face. 

He keep on running until he saw the familiar house, the one he visited at least twice a week. He knocked on the door and waited, his heart beating faster and faster as he waited, he didn't even know what was he going to say. But then the door opened and Yamaguchi was in front of him. 

Tsukishima's breath caught on his throat as he took notice of the red and swollen eyes, his red cheeks and messy hair. He was beautiful, even now, with that miserable look before he recognized him in the dark. His eyes widened and then his expression changed into one Tsukishima had never looked directed at him or to anyone. Anger. 

"Tsukishima, I really don't want to talk to you right now," and damn, that hurt like a stab. He could have never imagined that the mention of his name would hurt him that much. He was about to lose his words again, to freeze. But he shook himself. And spited out the words. 

"Yamaguchi, I need to tell you something,"he said and he didn't recognized his own voice.

"I said I don't want to talk to you," he murmured and his gaze went to the floor, his anger seemed to be smoldering into exhaustion. Defeat. And Tsukishima couldn't stop himself, he put his hands in his shoulders and Yamaguchi flinched. 

"Yamaguchi, you are the most important person to me in the whole word," he let out and felt himself flush at the words. At the most honest words he had said in all his life. Yamaguchi didn't look at him and that kind of made Tsukishima feel less uncorfortable. So he continued. 

"Whenever anything happens in my boring life, whenever I find an interest movie or I manage to get my hands on the latest album of my favorite band, whenever my brother is being a pain in the ass, or the practice leaves me feeling even more exhausted than usual, the only person I think about telling all of this is you," Yamaguchi's body twiched in his hands and Tsukishima couldn't stop, "Whenever I am bored as fuck all I can think about is about going to your house and spend my time with you, when I feel like I am being more mean than usual I think about what would you say about my behavior, would you snicker or would you stared mortified at me, and lately I---," Yamaguchi looked at him and Tsukishima forced himself to look at his earnest eyes, his pretty freckles and his shocked expression, "Lately I've been thinking about you in a way a best friend shouldn't," he muttered, "About your eyes and your freckles and your lips and the way your voice sounds when you are happy. That's the reason why I kissed you that night," he took a breath, staring at his best friend, who looked like he was about to cry again, Tsukishima tried really hard to ignore the way his eyes were stinging, he moved his hand, cupping Yamaguchi's jaw, softly.

"And I'm really sorry for being a jerk, for making you believe that I didn't care about you, I--- Can---I?" He felt like his heart was beating faster than when he was running, he couldn't mutter the words, he was terrified and excited in a way he had never felt before. Yamaguchi stared at him, his face open and vulnerable in a way Tsukishima wanted to hug him for at least a week to get it in his head, to get in his head how much he adored him. 

"Can I kiss you?" He exhaled and watched as Yamaguchi shivered, his face burning red and his eyes widening as if Tsukishima hadn't embarrassed himself just seconds ago when he bared his heart and soul to him. 

Yamaguchi blinked, charmingly nervous and he nodded. Tsukishima let out the breath he didn't realized he was holding and leaned in, slowly, until he was so close he could feel the rapid breaths of Yamaguchi, his hand on his cheek angled his face and he kissed him, tasting his soft lips gently, caressing his jaw as he exhaled and the want that had scared him that night came at full rush, he wanted, he craved this boy so much he almost lost control, almost deepened the kiss, taking everything he could as if it was oxygen. 

But he felt the shiver, the gasp Yamaguchi let out as he bit on his lip and then he separed from him, staring at his eyes in search of rejectement, he only found dizziness and then a doppy grin in Yamaguchi's face. 

Tsukishima sighed, exhausted but satisfied, his control on edge when Yamaguchi put his hands on his shoulders and kissed him again, Tsukishima hugged him by the waist, leaving him right against his body as he fought the pure adoration that was about to spill in words or in kisses. He prefered the later but then Yamaguchi separed and smiled at him, he gave him that adoring smile and Tsukishima couldn't hold it. 

"You are so fucking adorable it's ridiculous," he almost growled and watched Yamaguchi swallow, his eyes shining. 

"I'm sorry, Tsukki," and damn him, he purred with a devilish grin and Tsukishima kissed him furiously.


End file.
